Star Crossed Lovers
by Gemini9
Summary: Yaten has come back to see Minako and there are alot of things he wants to tell her.For all you Y/M fans I've decided to extend it! -Gemini
1. StarCrossedLovers: Chapter 1

Star crossed lovers   
by: Gemini  
  
  
  
Prolouge: This takes place after Sailor Stars . Yaten has decided to come back to Earth since she feels she doesn't belong with the other Star lights now. Oh yes and she feels that she is more comfterble in her male form . His purpose is to win Minako's heart as he feels that he needs to show her what he tried to tell her before.  
(...) means thoughts, " .." means some one said something, and etc.   
So enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dusk, right before the stars came out. She despised the stars, they made her think of when he was here. It didn't make a diffrence, he hated her, thought she was a nuisance. ( How could I be so naieve and stupid? I just hope I can be a little smarter next time) she thought , sigh.   
" Mina-chan!" a familar voice called. It was Usagi, right on time, always getting everyone out of depresion.  
" Usagi! What are you doing here?" she said seeing her happy friend come through the park.  
" I was going home , then I saw you." Usagi chimed , then became concerned " Why are you here? ".  
" Thinking......." she replied with a sigh , " I was about to leave anyways."   
" Well then I guess I'll have to walk you home!" Usagi said with a huge smile growning on her face.  
Mina jumped off the fence begining to walk with her friend twoards her house.  
" Usagi-chan your so lucky. You have Mamarou and you know what your destiny is going to be. For me I just have to wait and find out." Minako said going back into her depresed mood.  
" Oh Mina-chan there's a guy out ther for you! Cheer up!" Usagi said slaping her on the back trieing to cheer her up again.  
  
- 10 minutes at Minako's house-  
  
" Minako, your back! Where have you been all day?" Artemis said sounding worried.  
" Just shopping, why do you look so worried?" she asked looking at him, he had the t.v. on and the news was on .  
" In Music news one of the seperated members of The Three Lights has come back into the music buissness but is looking for a partner in the buissness. The auditions are unkown. We'll keep you updated! In other news.." the reporter said on the t.v.  
" There could be some trouble if one a star light has come back Minako. You have to go to those auditions, alright?" Artemis said looking just as concerned as before.  
" Alright..." she said in a serious and determined voice and look.  
  
- To be continued 


	2. SCL: Chapter 2

StarCrossedLovers  
by: Gemini  
  
  
  
( I don't own Sailor Moon, or any Sailor Moon charecters... etc., etc! So please don't say I didn't say anything ^^;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Chapter 2"  
  
( Scene comes to a luxirious looking apartment)  
  
He woke up. Bundelded up in blankets and a sweatshirt and his hair let loose. He looked at his clock, it read 9:45. He wondered why he wanted to wake up. Then he remebered.....  
  
  
- At the Aino residence-  
  
The phone rang. " Ring! Bring! Ring!". Mina rushed over to the phone wondering who it could be.  
" Aino Residence! Minako speaking!" she said picking up the phone.  
" Minako? You sound so... much..." a deep voice said .  
" Who is this?"  
" ...."  
" Hello?"  
" Heh, don't you remember me? "  
" Yaten-kun?"  
" You got it."  
" Is there something wrong here? On Earth. Is there a new enemy cause if there is.."  
" No nothing like that at all... and I'm the only one that came back..."  
" So when are the auditions going to be?"  
" Well in a week, am I to be expecting your presence?"  
" Of course! "  
" Then, I guess you'll be trying out to be be my duo. I'm looking for a girl you know."  
" Really?! Well my voice has improved in the past year Yaten-kun."  
" I guess I'll just have to be the judge of that."  
" Yeah well Mr. I-know-so-much, it has."  
" Well Mina-chan I have to go. Siyanora."  
" Siyanora!"  
  
- Scene goes back to Yaten's apartment-  
  
( You idiot! Why didn't you do what you wanted to!) he thought hitting himslef on the back of the head. He was miserable. He missed the chance to do what he wanted. He went into his room and changed.  
  
- 1:30 at the Crown shop where the five girls meet-  
  
" Mina-chan! Did you hear that one of the Lights is back?" Makato asked looking as she came to the booth.  
" Yeah! And I have big secrets about it! I'm not telling though!" Minako said having a huge grin grow on her.  
" Minako what do you know?" Rei said becoming curious herself.  
" Not telling...." Minako said having the grin grown even larger.  
" Is it Taiki-san?" Ami asked becoming curious.  
" Not telling.." the grin becoming too big for her face.  
" Fine we'll find out sooner or later when you gab on and on." Makato said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
" I'll just watch my mouth then!" she said the grin shrinking.  
" Yeah, yeah..." they all said.  
  
- To be continued 


	3. SCL:Chapter 3

Star Crossed Lovers  
By: Gemini  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charecters from Sailor Moon. And I probally never will. So don't say I didn't mention this.  
  
  
  
  
" Chapter 3"  
  
  
  
- 3:00, Yaten's apartment-  
  
  
He strummed the guitar, slid his fingers across the keyboard, and sighed. He paced up and down the room near the phone. Why was this such a big deal. It's just Minako. He shook his head, smiled and went over to turn on the t.v. He sat down on his couch and turned to the news.   
  
" Wich of the previous ' Three Lights' has returned to find a partner? No one seems to know. Is it Taiki, Seiya, or Yaten? The record company says they will not reveal which one it is until the one is ready to reveal his idenity. In other news...." the announcer said. He laughed. He's causing a huge mystery and only the record company and Minako knew. The only people on this planet he trusted. He went over to his phone and dialed .  
  
- Aino residence-  
  
" Ring! Bring! Ring! Bring!" the phone chimed as Minako picked it up.  
  
"Konichiwa! Aino Residence, Minako speaking!"   
" Konichiwa Mina-chan. "  
" Yaten-kun! So nice to hear your voice! "  
" So nice to hear yours too, Mina-chan?"  
" Yes?"  
" Would you mind coming to see me? It's so boring over here."  
" Not at all! It'll be so great to see you! When do you want me over?"  
" Whenever you can."  
" How does now sound?"  
" Perfect."  
" Siyanora"  
" Siyanora"  
  
She hung up the phone excitedly. Running to her room to change. She was going to see Yaten-kun! No one there but the two of them!  
  
- 30 minutes later at Yaten's apartment-  
  
There was a buzz at the door. He went over to get it. He opened the door to see a beautiful sight. She looked mature, graceful, and more stunning than he could've ever imagined. She saw a taller more gentler , mature looking Yaten.  
  
" Mina-chan! It's so good to see you! " he said as she walked in through the door. It was so dark in his apartment.   
" Yaten-kun, why do you have it so dark in here? " she said in a concerned voice.  
" So you can light up the room." he said winking to her making her blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- To be continued 


	4. SCL: Chapter 4

StarCrossedLovers  
by: Gemini  
  
  
  
A.N & Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charecters or Sailor Moon it's self. Sorry the last chapter was so short! I was going to have this chapter be part of the last one but I guess you guys can live with it.  
- Gemini  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Chapter 4"  
  
  
  
It was still dark in his apartment. They just stood there looking at each other. Chocking on every idea their throats would start to say. She was nervous that she would sound like her ditsy self. He was nervous that he would sound cold, and hateful like he did before. He missed her so much, and this was making him so happy to see her. He smiled and began to laugh.  
" What's so funny?" she asked looking a little freaked out.  
" 'laugh' Us' laugh' we're just 'laugh' standing here unlike before when all we'd do is fight." he stopped laughing. " I missed you Mina-chan. More than you think. I came back to see you." his expresion was serious yet compassionate.  
" Yaten...." her eyes began to tear. " I missed you so much too. I thought you were never coming back. I thought you hated me, and that because you were also a female that I could never have a chance." she was still crying.  
He came over wipped the tears off of her eyes. " I was self consided, afraid to feel anyones love. When we found the Princess it helped me realize what I needed to do but I was too afraid to do it. I'm sorry you felt that I hated you..." his voice went down to a whisper " the truth is ..... I love you.....". She wrapedher arms around him , tears of joy streaming down her face.  
" Yaten-kun, I love you too." she whispered into his ear.  
  
  
- Crown shop, 5:00-  
  
" Does anyone know where Minako is?" Artemis said to the four girls.  
" Haven't seen her all day." Makoto said nibbling on her sundae.  
" I haven't seen her in a couple of days. " Ami said her nose in a book.  
" Same here." Rei said.  
" We were suppose to go shopping. Hmm I wonder if it has to do with wich Light has come back." Usagi said shining off an idea and not realizing it.  
" Yeah, maybe or she's trying to practice her voice for the audition." Rei said.  
" Well I'm worried, and I'm going to go back home to check." Artemis said looking concerned and frustrated.  
" Bye Artemis!" they all said watching the white cat leave the shop.  
" So you guys wich Light do you think has come back and why?" Makoto asked.  
" I don't know. Maybe it's because of a new enemy. " Luna said popping out of Usagi's purse.  
" I hope not. I hope it's Yaten for Minako she was so sad when he left." Usagi said looking concerned.  
" That would be great for Mina-chan!" Makoto chimed.  
" I agree. She always had an ambition when they were around." Ami said.  
" Me too. I mean we all got something to do but Mina-san usualy doesn't. If Yaten is the one then she'll have something to do." Rei said.  
" I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Luna said.  
  
- 8:30, Aino residence-  
  
Minako walked into the room. She had looked like nothing in the world could make her feel down.   
" Mianko! Where in the world have you been?!" Artemis asked as she came in.  
" Practicing. Saw an old friend." she said hanging her purse up.  
" Who?"   
" You don't know them. A friend from a long, long time ago when I was really young. It felt like forever." Minako said going into a daze.  
" Alright I believe you." he said.  
" Bring! Ring! Bring!" the phone rang. Minako went over to pick it up.  
" Aino residence! Minako speaking!" she said chiming.  
" Mina-chan where have you been?" Usagi asked .  
" I've been seeing an old friend. Why is there something going on?" Minako said.  
" No we've just been worried about you. Who's the old friend?"   
" Oh , someone from along time ago."  
" Oh, so it wouldn't be the mysterious light."  
" .... Uh yeah."  
" I knew it! It's Yaten-kun isn't it?"  
" ...... "  
" It is!"  
" uh huh. Please don't tell. It's only a few more days till he reveals who he is."  
" I won't tell a soul."  
" Thank you, Usagi-chan."  
" I have to go, Siyanora!"  
" Siyanora" she hung up the phone looking revealed. She felt exahusted now. She fell on her bed, instantly asleep. 


	5. SCL: Chapter 5

StarCrossedLovers  
by: the one, the only Gemini  
  
  
  
A/N's & Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! You people do love my story! ^^ I love you soooo much! There will be lots more if you little boys and girls keep on doing what you've been doing so far! This chapter is really long so have fun! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the charecters in it.   
- Gemini  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Chapter 5"  
  
- Yaten's apartemnt, 1:30 a.m.-  
  
  
He tossed and turned. Dreams. Dreams of pain. He was and hopefully still is the soilder of healing. He felt so many emotions of so many people from all over the galaxy. Broken hearts, bones, burns, wounds, and so many other types of pain. He couldn't ignore it, even though how happy he was. It was his responsibility, he loved Minako with all his heart, but how would he learn to control this? He hoped that he could learn to live with this. He got up, couldn't stand to see it. He put on some sweats and tied his hair. ( What's the deal with this stupid hair, I'm gonna get it cut) he thought going into an angry daze. He put a pair of tennis shoes on. He walked out the door.   
The city. So beautiful in the morning. What city isn't beautiful when it's asleep.Like the sky, when awake a storm, asleep clear, beautiful, untouchable. He just kept on walking. ( One step in front of the other, right, left, right, left.......) He saw a house , simple, why couldn't anything be simple? He saw a car drive by sensed a huge hangover coming on for a girl in the car. He shaked his head with a slight laugh.( I'm going to reveal my self today. No secrets. No need for them.....) he thought.  
  
  
-8:00 a.m., around a crowded window with the news on-  
  
Minako walked near the crowded window, wondering what the big deal was. The news was on, big deal. Girls were drooling, mostly teenage girls. Minako pushed her way through the crowd and found out what was going on.  
" Kou, Yaten, Former keyboarder of the Three Lights has come back and already has a partner. They say their is no name yet. His partners name is Aino, Minako. " the announcer said.  
" She's so lucky!" a girl said.  
" They didn't even give a date for the auditions!" another girl said.  
This all made her smile. She had to find him. Then she slowed down. Other girls near her were gossiping.   
" Probally slept with the producer, to get a chance." one said.  
" No I think that she just paid alot of money." the other said to the first.  
" You wouldn't have a clue! All you do is drool over his looks but you don't know him personally! And how would you know what she's like! She would never do anything like that!" a familar voice said. It was Makoto, she felt like crying. One of her bestfriends. She ran over to Makoto, who embraced her friend seeing her tears.  
" Don't worry about them. I'm so happy for you.A total hunk, when'd he get his hair cut?" Makoto asked her friend who's tear stricken eyes had turned shocked.  
" He what?"   
" He cut his hair."  
" When?!"  
" That's why I was asking you."  
" We have to go find him."  
" We?"  
" Your coming with me. In case I get out of control."  
" Oh boy"  
  
  
- 15 minutes later, Yaten's apartment-  
  
  
  
Bangs on the door, no reply. Buzzes, no reply. Minako looked frustrated. (Thanks Yaten, for not telling ME anything!) she thought.   
" Probally at the studio, Mina-chan." Makoto said.  
" I don't know let me try the door first." Minako said finding a key on the ledge of the top of the door. She put the key in the lock , unlocking the door, she saw a brighter, more perked up apartment. A man in sun glasses with a cell phone came up to her.  
" Are you Aino Minako?" the man asked  
" Yes" she stummered.  
" Good we have alot of work to do. And WHO are you?" he asked Makoto  
" She's with me" Minako glared to the man.  
" Alright"  
He took her to a big mirror with lights framing it. He took her bow out, and started brushing and blowdrying. A woman came over and started putting eye make-up on her. Another started putting powder and lip stick on. Another man came over and started showing her outfits.  
" Where's Yaten-kun?" she asked trying to get an anwser.  
" You'll see him in a few minutes Ms.Aino." the man said over the hair dryer.  
( Oh boy! I have to wait to get any anwser, but hey this isn't so bad) she thought relaxing back in the chair.  
  
  
- At the studio-  
  
( Here we go! Back into the music buisness.....) he thought, the first clear thought he'd had today. Besides the ones that morning that had changed his apperance, and not to mention attitude.One of his worries was how Minako was going to react.   
( Damn! I'm such an idiot I should've told her but lets see if she thinks it was a surprise.) he thought trying to feel more comfterble with the situation.He went to look out the window. Seeing the pauparatzi gather around the doors, nightmare. He groned at what was going to happen in the next hour. Then his scenses knocked his thoughts out of wack. Pain. Not physical. Emotional, the worst kind. Just centered on that right now. He sat down, such an overload. His eyes began to water. The door began to open, he wipped them away. It was a bunch of hair and make-up people, then he saw a familar face.   
" Makoto? What are you doing here?" he asked seeing the tall girl try to get through the door.  
" I'm here with Mina-chan. " she said finally getting through.  
" Where is she?"   
" Behing all the bells and whistels."  
He went through the cosmetics people and saw her. Not the Minako he knew. Where was her bow? Whats with all the make up? No, no, no!   
" Excuse me, but I want all this crap off her face and I want her normal hair style, got it?!" he said becoming angry.  
" Yes, sir." said the man.  
- 30 minutes later, a confrence room-  
Three people came through the door. Minako, Makoto, and Yaten. In the room was twenty men and women who looked like they were in their thirties trying to folow the trend. The people gave Minako and Makoto strange looks. They gave Yaten a huge smile though.  
" Excuse me ladies, but is one of you Aino Minako?" a big man with a bushy red beard in a navy suit asked.  
" I am. This is umm, my sister. She comes every where with me." Minako said nudging the two to nod.  
" Oh. Well then that explains." he said smiling.  
" So what do we need to do?" Yaten asked crossing his arms.  
" Well, we need a name." a woman in a halter top said flatly.  
" And a look." the man next to her said.  
" And we also need a photo shoot." a woman in sunglasses said. Then the other twenty six people started saying what they needed to do. Then the big man with the red beard yelled " QUIET! Thank you. We are aware of what we need to do, and there is plenty of time for it all." he said with a grin on his face. The people will still in quiet shock.  
" First what should we call your duo?" the man asked.  
  
  
  
- To be continued  
  
  
  
A/N's: Sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted. I caught writers block. ( Thank you Ashley #_-) I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!  
- Gemini 


	6. SCL: Chapter 6

StarCrossedLovers  
by: Gemini  
  
  
  
A/N's and Disclaimer: I'm sooooo sorry it took soooooo long to write this! I know you people will love me and review it! I'll try to make it longer! Have fun!  
  
" Chapter 6"  
  
  
  
  
- 8:30 Aino residence-  
  
  
  
She fell on the bed. Overloaded with exahistion. Why , oh why did I have to be in love with a super star? And why am I becoming one?? she thought to herself.  
Artemis walked in seeing Minako on the bed. He hoped up.  
" Minako! Congradulations!" he said giving her a big smile. She groaned, at what he said .   
" Sorry, Artemis. Too long of a day." she said falling into sleep.  
  
He watched his master fall asleep. She seemed so peaceful when she was subconcious. Now that her Yaten was back she seemed more serene then when he wasn't here, gloomy , serious, fake smile. He put his paw on the power button of the remote control watching the news. Maybe there will be something besides Minako on. he thought.  
" In other news the former member of the Three Lights and his partner in buissnes is also to be said to be engaged to her partner. " (scene flips to a mob of gigling teenage girls who look to be from the Minako and the others school. They look to be vingful and stuck up.)  
" Well we go to school with Aino Minako and she just is insesent with a ring she's been wearing on her finger for the past week." a girl with dark auburn hair said.  
" Yeah , " a group of them said as it was like they were programed to say something after the first girl.  
( Scene flips back to the news anchor)  
  
" Now to the weather..." the anchor said turning their head to the weather man.  
Artemis turned off the tv. He felt very angered. To think he was starting to trust this Kou Yaten. First he seduces Luna, now he's taking away Minako? No way was he going to let this happen. Not bothering to look at her hand ( wich she had no trace of a ring on) but of course he rushed out the window in an arrogantly angered mood.  
  
  
- 11:30 p.m., Yaten's apartment-  
  
He fell on the couch. God was he tired. First it was all this about who his partner was going to be. Too easy his faveorite person ever in his life, Minako. Then he gets screamed at by her for not being told, frustrating. All the stuff about what the name was going to be, extremly exhausting. Worst of all he still was sensing everyone's pain. Now all he was focused on was the pillow his face was in.   
" So soft..... so careless......no feelings, no pain. Just soft." he muttered to it as if it was someone to talk to. He mumbeled on into sleep  
  
  
- 12:30 p.m. , Crown Ice Cream shop-  
  
  
  
Four girls were extremly excited looking at magazines, drinking sodas, and just gabbing on and on. The four friends were talking about their now superstar friend and her boyfriend. One of them being able to say that she saw the two together , saw what went on , and what was happening was happy that everyone was asking her questions.  
" Makoto-chan!!!!! So it's really happened! Minako's got a boyfriend!!" Usagi sang with big huge sparkly eyes as the waitress came over with a huge sundae.  
" Well Mina-san and I have both have music men." Rei said taking her spoon out with a large amount of whip cream on it.  
" I'm glad she found a guy." a familiar voice said.  
" I am also. She was so sad when he left. Now atleast we know we can trust him." another one said.  
" Haruka! Michiru! What are you doing here? Where's Sentsua and Hotaru?" Usagi asked looking at the taller two.  
" We were going to get something to drink." Haruka said now sounding a little annoyed.  
" They are both at the house." Michiru said putting a hand on her lovers shoulder.  
" Well we'll see you four real soon." Haruka said with Michiru following waving with a smile to the four.  
  
  
" Well it seems like they had a break through." Rei said looking after the two.  
" Yes well it does seem that way. Yaten just changed and he's having a big affect on everyone." Ami said finally saying something. ( Sorry I forgot! ^^;)   
" Well I'm not so sure I trust him." An arrogant white cat said jumping into the booth with the four girls.  
" Why? He wouldn't do a thing to hurt her." Makoto said looking down at the cat.  
" Well then why did I hear that Minako and him are engagged?" Artemis said in a matter-of-a-fact voice.  
" What last night on the news? Just a bunch of jealous girls trying to make Minako look sleezy."  
" I'm going to see for my self." Artemis siad hopping out of the booth and out the door.  
  
  
  
- 1:00 p.m., Studio-  
  
  
The two finished singing . They sang so wonderfuly together. In complete harmony, Minako had a sweet , compaisonate voice. Yaten had a strong, deep voice not a flake of fear. When they finished the technicians clapped and whistled for the two. Yaten smiled and Minako made a pretend bow. They left the room hand in hand. They walked to the lounge where they saw a visitor.  
" Artems?" Minako asked looking at her white cat who now was looking at her hands.  
" Yes. Let me see your hands." the cat said pawing at her arms . He looked at her hands no sign of a ring, or a tan line on her finger. The cat became a little less tense but still annoyed that they were hand in hand.  
" Alrgiht. I'm leaving." the cat said leaving the room.  
" What was that all about? Seeing your hands...." Yaten said looking at her with a confused look on his face.  
" I don't know...." Minako said exchanging a mutual confused look. Then the big man with the red bushy beard came in.  
  
" My faveorite duo! Have we found a name yet?" he said giving the two a big grin.  
" Not yet." Yaten said.  
" Well tell me when you have one and when you two are ready." he said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N's : Okay! I know a really bizare place to end the chapter. Please review. Suggest anything that you think would make the story a little beter. 


End file.
